In the mounting of various items for sale on a pegboard, multiple bins are usually used. The bins are removably mounted on the pegboard.
However, to remove a single bin, the front end of the bin must be elevated to such a height such that any bins located above the bin to be removed must also be removed to provide the necessary clearance. This is a time-consuming and therefore an expensive proposition.
It is also necessary to have the width of the pegboard equal to the width of a multiple of bins in a row so that a predetermined number of bins may be located across the width of the pegboard to maximize use of shelf space. If the width of the pegboard does not equal the width of a predetermined number of bins in a row, part of the width of the pegboard goes unused. This is a waste of valuable shelf space.